you told me you love me
by aaliyahcrosses
Summary: AU: futurefic. Three years after Elizabeth Cooper ran away from Riverdale, three years after Archibald Andrews and Forsythe Jones was attacked and nearly died, three years after Jason Blossom's murderer was caught. The town was once again quiet, that was, until the sudden reappearance of Elizabeth Cooper with her bag in one hand and her son with the other.
1. Chapter 1

AU: futurefic. Three years after Elizabeth Cooper ran away from Riverdale, three years after Archibald Andrews and Forsythe Jones was attacked and nearly died, and three years after Jason Blossom's murderer was caught. The town was once again quiet, until the sudden reappearance of Elizabeth Cooper with her bag in one hand and her son with the other. Riverdale was once again abuzz.

* * *

There's a gasp when Veronica Lodge opened the door to her home. She took a long, whole look at her best friend. She didn't know what to do, and stood there frozen. That was saying something, considering the fact that there was little that could make her stand still with surprise.

When Elizabeth Cooper left the town almost a year prior, she never said goodbye to anyone. Or if she did, no one said a word about it. Here are the facts of her disappearance: the night before Forsythe 'Jughead' Jones III and Archibald 'Archie' Andrews were attacked by Jason Blossom's murderer, she left. She brought a small suitcase, and left a note for her family, specifically for her sister and her sister's child. In the note, she bade them goodbye, and told them to give her diaries to her best friends Veronica Lodge and Kevin Keller, and the rest of her things for Polly and of course, her niece and nephew, Jaylyn and Shirley. She went to Pop Tate's before she left and ordered a takeout of a burger and strawberry milkshake, her favorite, and paid Pops to give a burger and a shake to Archie and Jughead. And then she took a bus, and was gone for good.

"Hey." The blonde woman smiled at her, and cleared her throat. "H-how've you been?"

Kevin Keller popped up behind Veronica. "Who's there, Ronnie- _oh my god_. _Betty_?!"

When Elizabeth Cooper finally came back, her hair was dyed dark brown, and was wearing glasses. She was carrying a trunk of her things and a baby with dark hair and green, _green_ eyes.

Ronnie's face changed from shocked to sad. "Oh, _Betty_ …"

"Veronica. Kevin. Meet my son, Charles."

* * *

When Jughead Jones woke up on the hospital bed with neither Betty nor Archie (nor _his dad_ , but then again, he's always _not there_ ) nowhere to be found, he panicked. He made a scene, inside that hospital. Until Fred Andrews came and calmed him down, showed him Archie in the ICU ( _This is your entire fault. You shouldn't have, now he's almost gone. Stab wounds on his body, almost dead. Just hanging on. Make a joke now, then. Make a joke on how your **bestfriend** is **dying** because of you-_ )

 ** _("Jughead, why'd you stab me in the back?")_** It echoed inside his mind. A pleasant dream that ended in a nightmare.

"Where's Bets?" his voice was hoarse, and he asked for her because he _needed_ her, his _anchor_ -

 ** _("I believe you.")_**

"Jug… she's gone."

He didn't know what to do. Punch Fred Andrews? Scream at his face? Instead he clutched his hands tightly.

 ** _("We'll get you out of here.")_**

"What do you mean _gone_?"

"She left. The night before you got attacked. She left."

* * *

 _"Hey Juggie?"_

 _"Hm?"_

 _"Do you remember second grade?"_

 _"Ha… The time Archie proposed to you, s'that it?"_

 _"No, no. The time_ you _proposed to me. It was summer before second grade."_

 _"What? I didn't do that."_

 _"You did."_

 _"No, I didn't."_

 _"Archie's gone so when I wasn't with Pol, I was with you. Remember? I baked you those crown-shaped choco chip cookies."_

 _"Ah… Yeah, now I remember. Those were still the best cookies I've ever tasted. Even Jellybean liked them. Ehem. 'Wan more Betsy cook's!'"_

 _"Hm. I know that, because the next day you pleaded me to marry you because JB only stopped crying when you gave her some cookies and you thought_ that _would solve that. You even knelt down and everything. With a donut. And begged me to marry you."_

 _"See, Bets? I did not propose, like our beloved friend, Archie Andrews. I begged. There's a difference."_

 _"Alright, you win this round, Juggie. I don't know how you do it though. Make it sound like begging's_ better _."_

 _"Heh. Probably my macabre, depressing aura that surrounds me constantly. Anyway, why the question? What about it?"_

 ** _"If I said I'd leave town, would you go with me?"_**

* * *

"I mean, I knew, because of your diaries… but… well, nothing beats the real thing," Veronica shook her head, as if still not getting over from what was in front of her. "He's all you, isn't he?" she gestured towards the small boy sleeping. "Except…"

Kevin, however, was unusually quiet, as he paced back and forth inside the room.

Betty was unbelievably nervous, as she tucked Charles in. "The eyes and the hair?" she replied.

"Yes."

Betty sighed in reply as she sat at the edge of the bed where her son was sleeping. She was thankful that her high school best friend had at least agreed to let them stay at least even for a while, but is scared because Kevin, _talkative_ Kevin, had not said _a word_. She smiled ruefully at them as she began picking on her hand. "Then it's all his dad…"

"Bets…" Veronica sat beside her, taking the woman's hand on hers.

"Are they… Are _you_ angry?"

"I honestly don't know. I mean, I _was_ , when I learned. But time passed and I just… I missed you B. I couldn't… You're the sister I never had."

Betty smiled, and the two shared a hug.

It was then Kevin broke from his pacing and glared at Betty. "Well, _I_ 'm angry."

"Kevin-" Veronica stood up to try stopping him from speaking, but Betty took her hand and shook her head. Let Kevin Keller tell her how angry he was.

"You just don't leave your bestfriends when you're pregnant, Betty! We're your _friends_! We were supposed to _help_ you! And I was so worried about you! Worried _sick_ , by the way! And I just-" he paused, and leaned down to hug her. " _God_ , I missed you."

Betty laughed, despite her tears. Veronica might have been a soul sister, but Kevin was a friend since her childhood. A close, childhood friend. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine," he smiled as he pulled away, but frowned as soon as they weren't touching anymore. "It was _three years_ , Betty. We thought you'd be coming back as soon as the killer was caught, but you didn't even show. Not a word or anything!"

"I… I'm really sorry about… Well… Anyway, how is-…" Betty halted and dampened her lips with her tongue. She gulped. "How's Jughead?"

Veronica's eyes, then soft, suddenly hardened in a flash. She _glared_. "You're better off not knowing."

"V?" Betty turned to Kevin for help, but he quickly avoided her gaze. She turned back to Veronica.

" _He's just like his dad._ "


	2. Chapter 2

Archie lived. Archie _pulled through_ , simply because he's _Archie_. But the doctor told them this: that Archibald Andrews would never be able to use his hands again. Archie Andrews would never be able to use the guitar or play football again. And he sure as hell would never be able to be in the construction. One wrong move and he'd screwed everything up.

 ** _("I'll figure it out, Dad. I always do.")_**

But he can't. He _can't_ , not _now_ , when one of his bestfriends is _gone_ , while the other had his life destroyed because of him.

He was _angry_. He worked hard to find out who killed _Jason Blossom_ , clinging to the hope that if he _does_ , everything will be fine; everything will be back to _normal_. That _she_ will return.

And he did. He found the killer, put the pieces together, had the killer arrested.

But she didn't come back; Archie's life would never be the same again. And he blamed himself for it.

Jughead Jones turned to alcohol.

Maybe he wasn't that different from his father, after all.

* * *

 _"Jughead Jones! Listen to me!"_

 _"You have her diaries, right? You know! You know where she is!"_

 _"You're drunk!'_

 _"So what if I am, huh? I caught the killer, they say I'm the hero of this goddamn town, but I didn't even manage to save Archie from nearly getting murdered! Betty left because of me! I couldn't even help-they're my bestfriends!"_

 _"And you think_ alcohol _would help that?"_

 _"What do you know? Spoiled little rich girl, huh?"_

 _"... Listen to me. The way you're acting right now, even if I did know where B is-and I_ don't _-I will make sure you never find her. Never. And if she does come back, God help me, I would do everything for her never to meet you again."_

 _"Veronica! Veronica!"_

* * *

He had planned for it-he _was_ a writer, after all. He had filled his mind on how and what he would say when he finally gets to meet her again. But he's said a lot of the things to the Betty in his head. He had been angry, had been sad, had begged for her to come back, had been dismissive, until he'd given up and resigned himself to the fact that he's crazy and kept imagining his Betty was still there.

"Oh, _Juggie_ …"

He groaned. His head was aching badly, and he opened his eyes to turn and look at the woman bending over his form. "Look, Bets. I don't need you to tell me that alcohol and smoke and drugs are bad for me. I know. You've said that to me repeatedly." Something was _wrong_ though. Since when did his Betty have _brown hair_?

Her brows furrowed in concern and confusion. She knelt by the sofa, pushing his hair off his forehead with her hand.

The warmth of her hand was what made him snap to attention. He tried to look at her closely, tried to grip into the image of _her_ … The lines on her forehead and the small crinkles on her eyes told him everything he needed to know. This is not the Betty he remembers, not the Betty that appears to him constantly. "Betty…?" he croaked.

The woman smiled sadly at him. "Hey, Jug."

He had planned for it. Had planned to say a lot of things to her. But instead, all he said was,

" _Get out_."

Her eyes flickered through different emotions: surprise, sadness, and understanding. She smiled. "Alright. I'm... I'm sorry, Jug. For everything. I… I'll give you time. But I'm not saying _goodbye_."

He watched her leave, heard her close the front door. He hated the fact that he felt his heart sprung with hope when she said she wouldn't say goodbye.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter One reviews_**

 **MW:** thanks! I actually don't know where I'm going with this too LOL. That said, everyone, if you have any suggestions, I'm open to it

 **Dany34:** Thank you! I hope you still are!

 **Guest:** it was intentional, the confusing part. Glad you still liked it, even if it was confusing and all.

 **percabethxxxcailey:** Thanks! That was a rather upbeat review haha! I know, it's one of my favorite cliffhanger I've made

 **rosesapphire16:** I will! Don't you worry :)

 ** _Chapter Two reviews:_**

 **SeerPurple:** I know, I'm sorry. I actually don't really know how many years she was supposed to be gone, and was playing with it from a year to seven long years. I settled with three. I'm really sorry. I corrected that, so thank you for pointing it out!

 **percabethxxxcailey:** I hope you like Chapter three then

 **Forever Bughead:** Here's next ^^

 **Guest:** Don't worry, this is still an ongoing thing! There will be more!

 **wisegirl127:** Thanks! Here's the new chapter!

 **Additional notes:**

 **1.** I changed parts of chapter one and two (good gosh, I have many errors on those things) and added Kevin because my precious gay bb needs more screentime and despite what happened in 1x08 I'm still all for #Joavin. Joaquin seems hesitant to hurt Kev and I will stick with this ship until the day I die unless Joaquin turns out to be HORRIBLE. Also I added nephew and niece because apparently that's who Polly's children are gonna be (also: Jaylyn = a female form of Jason/Jason + Polly, and Shirley = Cheryl+Polly I know I suck at naming)

 **2.** I'm glad a lot of people actually liked it (I don't do planning on my stories I'm sorry. Even _I_ don't know how the story will go, actually, so update would be SLOW).

 **3.** This chapter features Archie/Val (ready yourselves.) I know some of you wanted archie/ronnie, but I want baby Star to make an appearance. Someday. I hope. Charles and Star and the future children of Riverdale baes. Imagine. (REGGIE BETTER HAVE A DAUGHTER HE'S OVERPROTECTIVE OF) But honestly though Ross Butler and a daughter

 **4.** Also a new character wil be introduced: Sue Stringly. She isn't an OC. She first appeared in Little Archie! I hope you like my take on her.

* * *

"Betty?"

"Archie!" she laughed as she threw herself at the ginger man.

"God, I've missed you!"

She laughed. "I did too. But I'm here _now_."

"So, a Mom now, huh?"

"I am."

"You, Archiekins, is the worst person _ever_. How could you not tell me Betty was coming back?" Veronica said as she entered the house, carrying Charles or as Kevin nicknamed him, 'Chic', in her arms. They have just said goodbye to Kevin and his boyfriend who gave them a lift to the Andrews house. It seemed that Chic liked Joaquin a lot and didn't want to leave his side.

Archie raised both arms in surrender. "Blame her, Ron. Bets made me promise."

"I know _that_! I just can't believe you two-the worst _liars_ in history, actually pulled it off."

"Hey! I'm as good as lying as anyone!" Betty protested jokingly, as she took her son from her brunette friend who was already tired and eyes blinking repeatedly to keep himself awake.

"Your son is a delight, Bets," Archie commented as he looked at the child.

The mother smiled. "You wouldn't say that if he kept you up all night, Arch. Trust me."

"I don't think I'll want any children," V commented. "Archie, here, however, is readying himself on one."

"Yes!" Betty exclaimed as she rocked her child back and forth. "I heard of your engagement with Val! That was _so_ sweet of you, Arch."

"I'm just glad the fans liked it. It was unnerving, proposing in front of a crowd. Josie was positively mad with me, but was very happy for Val. I don't think she'll ever forgive me for _upping_ her scene though."

"Oh, trust me, she wouldn't," Veronica replied with a roll of her eyes. "She's been complaining a lot to me. Here, give me Chic," she opened her arms again and carefully took the child from his mother. "You're gonna need some time speaking with Arch."

"Wow. I didn't know you were _that_ good with children, V," Betty said in surprise.

Veronica laughed. "I had to take care of your niece and nephew with _Cheryl_. Give me some credit, Betty Cooper. Anyway, I'm off to set this baby to sleep. Archiekins," she turned to look at the ginger, "I'm taking your room, alright?"

"It's all yours, Ronnie."

She left the two with a small mumbling of, "it better be _cleaner_ now that you're engaged and all."

* * *

 _"Arch…"_

 _"Wait is this… Bets, is this you?"_

 _"Yes, Archibald Andrews. It's me."_

 _"Wait, where are you? What have you… What-"_

 _"Hey, calm down. I can't tell you where I am but-"_

 _"What? Why? Betty, you_ have _to! Jughead's-"_

 _"I can't. I just can't. I just wanted to tell you I'm fine. And you needn't worry for me. I_ know _what I'm doing, Arch. Bye."_

 _"Bets! Betty! Elizabeth!"_

* * *

When Jughead finally convinced himself that seeing Betty was _not_ a dream, he dragged his feet and went to Pop Tate's. He sat at a booth, staring blankly at his laptop, a plate of untouched food nearby him.

He looked up only when Sue Stringly sat on the other side of the booth with a huge smile on her face. With her bright blond hair and cheerful disposition, no one would really think she's a member of a gang, but she _was_. She ran with the Southside Serpents now.

Sue was thin and sickly-looking as a child. Even though she was a child from the southern part of town like him, Jughead barely took notice of her. It was mostly due to the fact that they weren't on the same year, and he really didn't care much about anyone, preffering to keep his group of friends small and close-knit. However, one wouldn't be able to ignore Sue completely. She has had always the best smile anyone could offer-bright and cheerful. With her sunken eyes and hollowed cheeks-for she came from a poor family-it was something that brought up her whole image. The only redeeming thing she had as a child.

But now she's twenty. She's plumper, cheeks fuller, and wore a jacket with the mark of the Serpents on it. She was the leader of the gang now, or at least in the makings of it.

"Your father's worried for you, Third," she said as she took a piece from his plate of fries.

He wanted to glare at her, but he was too exhausted to do so.

Sue rolled her eyes, and she called over one of the waiters for a cup of coffee. The waiter who served it was Chuck Clayton, former captain of the riverdale football varsity team who was kicked off school.

The man grinned at her as he filled Jughead's cup with coffee. "You're looking fine today, _Mary Sue_."

"Thank you," she laughed at the nickname, then grinned coyly at him, and gestured toward the drink, "for the _coffee_ , I mean."

He smiled back and gave a nod as he turned away and went back to work.

Jughead wordlessly drank his coffee, and spoke when he gulped down all. "What does he want?"

"He's just worried, nothing else," she waved her hands nonchalantly.

He shook his head disappointedly, and silence enveloped their booth again. He turned to his laptop, and began typing up a new story. He had focused on writing fictional mysteries now. He was halfway through the page, when she spoke again.

"I heard Betty Cooper's back in town."

He ignored her, but the small jerk he made was a sure telltale he knew where their conversation was going.

"You've been pining for her _since_ so what in the world are you doing here?" She was about to say more, but he interrupted her.

"I already saw her. She went to my place."

She raised an eyebrow, a wordless question. _What happened?_

"I told her to get out."

They stared at each other, tried to _stare down_ each other, but it was surprisingly Sue who won. It was a rare occurence for someone to win in a staring contest, unless the man wasn't feeling on par.

He rolled his eyes, and went back to looking at his laptop, and pretended to be doing something. "You know what Chuck did, right?"

"I know."

He looked at her, waiting for a continuation on an answer.

She gave a huff. "Look, people can change. Sometimes for the better, sometimes for the worst. I've changed. _You_ 've changed."

He flinched in the middle of his typing, took a deep breath, and glanced at her.

She gave him a pointed look. "And that's the truth."


End file.
